DW77's Chess Board
by dw77
Summary: Unfortunately I doubt that I will ever actually get around to writing all of the ideas I have in my head down but it is a shame to let what could be the seed of a good story go to waste. feel free to use the ideas contained within.
1. Openings 1

Note anyone is free to use any of the ideas I toss here I may never get around to them but it is a shame for a good story idea to die without ever being shared

Idea 1: The Rebel Prince

just a general idea here; basically instead of being shipped off to Japan Lelouch escapes to... let's just say New England eventually raises an army and throws Britannia out of New England... becoming the King of New England in the process. by acheiving this he becomes an inspiration to among others Kozuki Naoto. a cold war is entered between Britannia and New England and Lelouch decides to go to Japan the source of 70% of the world's sakuradite for multiple reasons (including the whole free japan thing as well as setting up a government while getting a beneficial economic and military agreement) and builds the black knights and opens a second front against Britannia. Eventually Lelouch reveals himself to the higher up black knights with some suspicion of his motives arising and Kallen being stunned that her brother's hero Lelouch Vi Britannia is the one who has personally intervened for Japanese. (on a side note I really like the sound of the King of New England)

Idea 2: the Electric Prince

essentially this would be a Code Geass Infamous crossover where instead of it being C.C. that Kallen and the others stole it was the raysphere from infamous; however instead of being as formidable as Cole is due to Lelouch's complete lack of stamina while he is capable of godlike attacks he is left drained (I was thinking Kallen could get fire based powers (that just fits with the Guren) this idea is not very well fleshed out.

Idea 3: Chess with Death

Essentially this would be a story where Lelouch get's to play chess against death for a chance to win back his life; meanwhile back in the land of the living Kallen; Nunnally, Suzaku and others try to honor his memory while trying to come to terms with the loss of the savior of the world.

Idea 4: Code Geass: Rejection

due to interacting with God Lelouch's Geass evolves to a godlike power of rejection; this power is obviously first used on the thought elevator and then on Marianne and Charles; essentially this is a how would Schneizel and the Black Knights deal with a Lelouch who could really perform miracles I envision Lelouch beginning to fear himself.

* * *

Guest Openings

Featuring: **LostGuy**

Here is an Idea that LostGuy has given me permission to post here; I personally think it holds some promise; while he does plan on writing this story he "would like to see if someone could one up me on my own story" so here you go it has no working title. all credit for the concept below goes to Lostguy.

Plotline:

1 year after britannia invades and takes japan the Britannian military try to take Australia, but the atact force is decimated by the extreemly deadly shore guns that cover a hundread miles of ocean around australia. failing this Britannia decides to invade New Zealand. but the Australians come to their aid.

and in this battle Australia reveals its trump card. genetically engineered Humans called 'Manipulator's ' (i am taking these guys out of a book i am writing and sticking them into all sorts of crap)

who have the ability to manipulate the enviroment and people around them,depending on their generation.

after Australia wins this small war and assumes an isolationist policy and is not heard of for the next 6 years.

then fast forward to 6 years latter. sometimes after the black knights have been established the Britannian military sends troops looking for a fugative, who half beelding and broken, climbs over the ashford academy wall and falls unconcious in a bush or garden to be found by Milly. he wakes up explains hes a manipulator, where he's from and we go from there. (MILLY x OC)

* * *

the whole guest opening is a reference to chess for those that might miss it


	2. Openings 2

well here are a few more ideas

Idea 5: Code Geass: Plan Orange

concept: after having learned of it the Zero Requiem does not sit right with Jeremiah Gottwald so while he superficially agrees with Lelouch Orange starts his own plan; a plan to prevent Lady Marianne's son from dieing. He contacts Cornelia and meets with her resistance group while there and under gunpoint; he convinces her to merely depose Lelouch rather than go after his head by explaining the following theory; that after being exiled to Japan Lelouch developed Split personality disorder one remained the kind caring loving brother of Nunnally the other being a personality driven by blind vengeance and who only cares about results. he then goes on to explain that he had seen both of these personalities before the betrayal of the black knights but afterward he only saw the second.  
from there you can develop the idea further but the general idea is that Gottwald saves Lelouch by convincing everyone that the perceived loss of Nunnally and the betrayal of the black knights drove him mad. essentially this idea is one that would focus on the protect and serve mentality that Orange has towards the Vi Britannia siblings emphasis on the protect rather than on the serve. I would also like to see how the members of the black knights deal with believing that they turned the man of miracles into a demon.

idea 6: Code Geass: Concrete

concept: Lelouch has sealed himself in concrete following the Zero Requiem and fingind he is immortal still feeling guilty. He did so knowing that the peaceful world he built would be destroyed if he were found alive so he condemned himself to a hell of his own design; sealed in concrete in the floor of a mall to be walked on for decades; however 2 years after the requiem and Kallen while intervening in a terrorist attack on the mall accidentally frees a familiar face from the concrete and the story continues from there.

Idea 7: Code Geass: The Last Britannian

concept: The Holy Britannian empire is collapsing under it's own weight; it pulls out of japan and several other areas to focus more on protecting the homeland; Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia the black prince was left behind and was believed dead by the royal family; he is a descendant of Ambrosius Aurelianus (as well as being a descendant of Arthur); he continues to survive in Japan; meanwhile when the Japanese celebrate the one year anniversary of Britannia leaving the Chinese invade and make thing worse wherever they conquer; China quickly captures everything but the island of Hokkaido; Lelouch steps forward much as his ancestor Ambrosius before him did to free the Japanese from their mighty clutches of the Chinese

notes: the Japanese (specifically the Kozuki group) will at first distrust Lelouch because he is a Britannian but follow him because it is better than the alternative of falling to the Chinese (lesser of two evils)

Idea 8: Code Geass: King of Demons

this Idea is one where Lelouch following the Zero Requiem is an immortal and is largely satisfied just watching the world; Cornelia has become empress but the UFN has become hopelessly corrupt as have various governments under it; among these nations with corrupt government's are Japan; China; and former members of the EU. under the rallying cry of "Threats, Promises and good intentions don't amount to action." portions of the population who have suffered more under these various regimes and the UFN (which continues to call Lelouch the Demon Emperor) essentially these people think that the so called demon Emperor looks like a good alternative to the corrupt UFN because they see the UFN as being evil and Lelouch is the ultimate enemy of the world. (others of the main cast who join him are your choice but Orange is a definite Kallen is a possiblity I would be hard pressed to see others)

Note: "Threats, Promises and good intentions don't amount to action." is a quote from the Cheshire Cat in Alice: Madness Returns;

* * *

Guest Openings

this spot to be filled if interested PM me


	3. Openings 3

Idea 9: Euphemia Saved

concept: with this one the idea is that Lelouch and Euphemia meet aboard the G1 with no mishaps; Lelouch as Zero comes out with Euphemia to announce his approval of the plan when a shot rings out and Euphemia is hit and crumples to the ground. pandemonium breaks loose and the shooter gets away in the confusion; however Lelouch instead of leaving Euphemia in the middle of the fighting ends up bringing her to the closest medical facilities and saves her life in the process while quelling the chaos. (the writers job to figure out how) Cornelia immediately comes out to rail against Zero and starts to swear that she will get revenge for Euphemia's death when Zero interrupts her speech with a message including "You are getting ahead of yourself; Cornelia." from here he reveals that Euphemia is alive and in a medically induced coma but has a good prognosis and asks to set up a time to transfer Euphy back to Cornelia because he can understand the desire to protect a younger sibling and states that right now Euphy will need Cornelia more than anything else. From there I had a few wandering thoughts including one path where Lelouch would reveal himself to Cornelia which seems to be the most promising with the reunion either turning sour or positive but either way Lelouch still getting the info on Marianne's assassination from Cornelia.

Idea 10: Code Geass: Angelic

Concept: after telling Nunnally "I destroy worlds and create them anew" at the conclusion of the Zero Requiem cornelia runs out and screams "lelouch the demon is dead; free his prisoners!" but as she finished that a shaft of light descends from the heavens on his body and the angelic forms of Euphemia and Shirley Descend from the heavens and lift Lelouch's body leaving everyone stunned by the implication; the entire world as well as the black knights reel as lelouch while ascending to the heavens regains consciousness long enough to hear Nunnally cry out "No! Brother Don't GO!" and Kallen yell "Lelouch!" with tears streaming down her face and then surprise seeing her brother Naoto greet Lelouch before glaring at the Black Knights before the light faded; all that was left of Lelouch on the mortal plane being a bloodstained ramp; continue the story from here

Idea 11: Code Geass; Under the Mask

this is perhaps the least descriptive of the ideas I have had

Concept: When Lelouch offers to let Kallen know the true face of Zero instead of saying no she instead admits that: yes she does want to know who Zero truly is but that she is afraid that if she or anyone else finds out that he will leave. After hearing this Lelouch says that she need not fear that she would drive him away after all he trusts her with his life. you can develop the story from there;

Idea 12: Code Geass: Noli Manere In Memoria

Concept: only a few years have passed since the Zero Requiem was completed and the UFN has ground to a halt as each country squabbles and tries to grab as much power as it can; with the UFN unable to act due to internal conflict wars begin to erupt between nations; Lelouch watching the world crumble with the collective unconscious of mankind swears that he will find a way to fix things. and he won't remain a memory. then we skip forward a week to the anniversary of the completion of the Zero Requiem, Kallen is visiting the spot where Lelouch died before heading off to his grave she apologizes for having failed to protect the world her had sacrificed himself for when suddenly in the middle of the street a distortion appears and catches her attention; out of this drops a person; after a moment's hesitation she rushes to the person's side to hear him muttering "I will not remain a memory; I will save them" before passing out. and then you continue the story from there

Guest openings 3


	4. Openings 4

Idea 13: Bad Timing

Concept: While Nunnally sobs over the corpse of her bis brother; the previously dormant code that Lelouch gained from his father activates; this causes him to resurrect at the most inconvenient time possible; less than a minute after his death; this is terrify to Nunnally and everyone else; he gets shot making things even worse for Nunnally who proceeds to throw herself in front of her brother screaming "NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Idea 14: Amnesiac Resurrection

Concept: starts the same way as . ?docid=29261296the above; While Nunnally sobs over the corpse of her big brother; the previously dormant code that Lelouch gained from his father activates; however when he resurrects terrifying not just Nunnally but the entire world; he has a horrible case of amnesia; as above he gets shot and resurrects again; when he gets detained they find out that he has reverted to the 10 year old boy who had just seen Japan get conquered;

Idea 15: Divergence

Concept: Instead of Suzaku being separated from Lelouch and Nunnally; Lelouch is separated from Suzaku and Nunnally; Lelouch comes to believe that they died and that strengthens his resolve to destroy Britannia; he ends up being discovered and saved by Naoto Kozuki; without the reason to head to Ashford Academy he decides to work beside Naoto and his newly founded resistance group (once he proves his worth). This group with Lelouch becoming the infamous and shadowy tactician Zero while Naoto sets the agenda soon becomes the biggest threat to the Britannian control of Tokyo. Suzaku meanwhile takes Nunnally to Ashford Academy; he still heads off to the military to support Nunnally in memory of Lelouch as well as to repent his sins. they still meet in Shinjuku...

Idea 16: Red Recurrence

Note: this one was inspired by the fact that I have run across many Code Geass Fanfics that send Lelouch or Lelouch and other people back in time; the only one I have found that doesn't do this only sends Kallen back to just before the destruction of the Tokyo settlement.

concept: When the sword pierces Lelouch's chest and Kallen suffering the full pain of losing him right before her; Kallen screams out in pain when suddenly she finds herself back in the Glasgow in Shinjuku racing away from the Sutherland commanded by Jeremiah when she hears a voice she thought she would never hear again saying: "The west entrance... Use the tracks to move to the west entrance"...

anyway I have a poll up on my profile asking which one of these 16 ideas you would like me to work on once I finish "Bugged" (the guest idea(s) are not going to be on the list).


	5. Openings 5

anyway I had a set of new Code Geass ideas today; on another note I plan to have the next chapter of 'Bugged' out soon but I am still getting used to not having alot of time thanks to several Lab classes this semester. these Ideas are not part of the poll on my page I may take them up at some point but hey better they show up in some form to be taken up than completely forgotten

Idea 17: Code Geass: Undercover

Concept: I would be likely to place this probably just after Tohdoh has joined up so that Lelouch is pulling the wool over the eyes of even more people. Lelouch in order to find out more about the way the Black Knights perceive Zero. so he concocts a plan to insert his mask-less persona as a member of the Black Knights. He gets C.C. to dress up as Zero and drag Kallen along to meet 'Zero's top informant' who has been mentioned in passing several times in the previous month; but is only known toeven the higher ranked members as a the mysterious "K-1". when C.C. (as Zero) and Kallen arrive. Kallen hears a voice that seems so familiar but she can't place say "Why did you bring Q-1; Zero? Do you mistrust me?" Kallen immediately grabs a sidearm and points it into the shadows in the direction of the voice before 'Zero' waves her to put it away and comments "You're the one who said you wanted to step out of the shadows and take a more active role in the Black Knights 'K-1'" the shadowy K-1 then steps forward out of the shadows wearing a Black Knights uniform saying "I would introduce myself but I think that that would be unnecessary..." as his face finally became illuminated revealing Lelouch "Don't you agree Kallen?" Kallen finds that her jaw doesn't work too well for a couple seconds from the shock of the reveal then Launches into a barrage of questions; before 'Zero' interrupts her saying that Lelouch is one of Zero's Earliest backers and has provided information as well as strategic and tactical advice that was critical at Kawaguchi; Narita; and several other events (the various raids etc. at a little later point Lelouch is introduced to the main body of the Black Knights surprising Tohdoh. Anyway the story would go on from here with discussions between Kallen and Lelouch occurring in several places such as Ashford and with the Black Knights

Idea 18: Code Geass: Named Heir

concept: Emperor Charles' has died after an extended period of ill health but wrote in his will that Lelouch Vi Britannia was his Heir (chosen because Lelouch is the only one of his living children who knows of Geass. this causes some dissension in the court. Schneizel; Cornelia and Euphemia are all glad to see Lelouch and Nunnally Alive but Schneizel is obviously suspicious while most of the rest of the royal family rebels against the newly installed Emperor Lelouch; in part because of the policies he implements (such as a protectorate system which partially restores the status of areas his policies alienate the nobility but get him alot of support from common citizens and the former numbers setting up a nobility vs Lelouch and his supporters situation with Schneizel investigating in the background.

idea 19: Code Geass: Dragon Prince

Concept: Britannia is a country that has been hunting Dragons for centuries while most other nations coexisted with the great beasts. in their lust to destroy dragons the Britannian empire has crushed and enslaved several nations including the once proud nation of japan renaming it area 11. they have developed the Knighmare frame for the dual purpose of conquering these nations and fighting on par with the dragons. several weaker species have already been obliterated. before Japan was invaded a young prince and princess (Lelouch and Nunnally obviously) were sent as part of peace negotiations; seven years later the terrorist Zero appears and is the first dragon rider and declares his war on Britannia.

Idea 20: The Ongoing War

Concept: When Britannia Declared war on Japan seven years ago they failed to conquer the Island Nation. Japan declared war in return and with their greater Sakuradite resources they were able to stay independent until the Britannian War Machine was reduced to a strength where japan could fight on even terms. the other two superpowers have been similarly weakened by a lack of Sakuradite coming from Japan. Britannia in a desperate bid to regain their lost power continues to try and conquer Japan while Japan holds them off and occasionally attacks the Britannian homeland. In Japan all Britannians that have been found have been imprisoned with Lelouch barely escaping while Nunnally is caught Kallen's father is similarly imprisoned. Kallen isn't entirely sure how she feels about the situation her father is imprisoned but it was Britannia that attacked Japan so she is stuck merely helping people hide from the Japanese government just as her brother had before he got killed. she continues with this until she ends up running for her life and bumps into a mysterious masked Man who introduces himself as Zero; he is a man with a plan to stop this pointless war.

Bonus idea (I really haven't fleshed this out yet)

Idea 20.5: A Shoulder to Cry On

concept: When Kallen stops lelouch from taking Refrain; he orders her to Comfort him instead of trying to kiss her he crys on her shoulder. essentially the concept here is a whole how would this minor change effect the story?


	6. Openings 6

Idea 21: Code Geass: Orange Interference

Concept: Jeremiah Gottwald returns early from trying to find Nunnally and stumbles across the Black Knights betraying Lelouch; before Lelouch calls the Black Knights pawns and rushes to protect Lelouch alongside Kallen. Ohgi and Tohdoh try to reason with Jeremiah only for him to slam their faces in the dishonorable action. (hitting Tohdoh particularly hard). Lelouch knowing that with things as they stand he is unable to push both Jeremiah and Kallen away without getting one of them killed (and not being sure who would get killed in the process (Orange is a terrible enemy to fight) abandons his original idea and instead goes into lecturing the Black Knights about their foolishness. causing Ohgi to start to say something about the Black Knights being Geassed when Lelouch clears Jeremiah to use the Geass canceller.

Idea 22: Code Geass: Trigger Happy

Concept when Lelouch is confronted by the Black Knights when they betray him and he takes the mask off one of the Black Knights pulls the trigger on their gun noticing this Lelouch throws Kallen out of the way yelling "NO!" before getting riddled with bullets. Before Lelouch Passes out Kallen begs him to tell her why he threw her out of the way. he responds that he couldn't lose another person that he cared for or loved (depending on your tastes if you are a Kalulu fan Love if not then Platonic Love) seeing this selfless sacrifice causes a rift among the Black Knights present with the more paranoid ones trying to turn Lelouch in/ finish the job while the less paranoid ones try to protect and save Zero who they cannot believe is evil after that act. from here I can see three paths one Lelouch Survives but ends up in a coma for a couple years during which Schneizel Captures the immortal Charles before he can implement the Ragnarok connection and conquers the world. Leading to a lengthy multi chapter story after Lelouch awakes from the coma. 2 Lelouch survives and fights a two front war against Schneizel and the traitors. and finally path 3 where Lelouch dies from his injuries leading to a heartbroken and vengeful Kallen.

Idea 23: Code Geass: Promises

Concept:When Suzaku corners Lelouch at Kaminejima at the end of R1 and Kallen Flees Suzaku's bullet narrowly misses Lelouch's gun and plunges into Lelouch's heart. Lelouch dies and Suzaku turns his corpse over to the emperor. Lelouch is given a grand funeral in Britannia while Nunnally is announced alive but is heartbroken about Lelouch being dead. Zero is announced as having been executed. one year after the Black Rebellion C.C. has disappeared to find another contract to make (I think that is what she would do anyway); Suzaku is suffering from having killed his best friend despite Euphies death and Kallen visits Kaminejima where she had abandoned Lelouch to apologize and sort of speak to him in an attempt to communicate with her lost friend and leader having rejected what Suzaku said. suddenly Kallen is the only witness to zero's next miracle. from the gates to C's world energy begins to pulse before right in front of her a nude Lelouch (though it takes her a second to register this fact) appears before collapsing to the ground gasping for breath. when he collapses she rushes up to him and starts barraging him with questions including "Lelouch! Is it really you? Why? How are you alive?" to which he simply responds "I have promises to keep Kallen". elsewhere C.C. notices the contract with Lelouch is suddenly valid again and thinks 'you truly are an interesting one Lelouch' you can determine whether or not she has another contract as well your decision. the story from here involves a retelling of R2 from this beginning.

Idea 24: Code Geass: Comatose

Concept: When Lelouch was 'killed' at the hands of Zero; Jeremiah Gottwald spirited the body of his lord away to some awaiting doctors who Jeremiah had let in on the plan and had agreed to try to save Lelouch's life. when the surgery was done the good news Lelouch would live... the bad news... Lelouch wasn't waking up from the coma he was in. Fast forward two years Nunnally dearly wishes to find her brother's grave so that she can visit it; but the last person to actually have her brother's body was Jeremiah Gottwald who for all intents and purposes has vanished. No one knows where Jeremiah is so she gets people that she beleives she can trust to try to find him; the only people that she knows have realized the point of the Zero requiem and wouldn't reveal the location of the grave to those who would desecrate it: Kallen Kozuki; Kyoshiro Tohdoh; and Suzaku Kururugi (aka the current Zero) all of whom she has confirmed know about Lelouch's sacrifice. so each of the three set off to find Gottwald both at the request of the Empress and for their own reasons; Kallen to find the grave of the man she loved; Tohdoh to pay his respects to a lord that he was unworthy of serving; and Suzaku to finally find closure. meanwhile Jeremiah; Sayoko and Anya actually begin to see the first signs of improvement in Lelouch's condition in two years.


	7. Openings 7

Idea 25: Code Geass: Eternal Vengeance

C.C. grants a Geass to Lelouch back at the palace and when Marianne is killed by V.V. Lelouch steals the code from V.V., killing V.V. in revenge, but it doesn't activate so he keeps his geass when he and nunnally get sent off to japan. nunnally dies in the invasion leaving Lelouch alone and miserable eventually he makes his way to Ashford academy; eventually he gets found by Clovis about 6 months before Shinjuku ghetto but Clovis is devastated when a guard shoots Lelouch for endangering Clovis Lelouch dies in Clovis's arms and the devastated Clovis orders the hapless guard killed but then Lelouch revives in front of Clovis but instead of pure joy Clovis schemes and Lelouch ends up as the centerpiece of Code-R instead of C.C. fastforward 6 moths and Kallen and her friends steal the 'poison gas' container holding Lelouch and something prevents Kallen from getting out in the Knightmare so when the container opens to reveal Lelouch Kallen and suzaku are having a standoff and both look on in horror as the container opens to reveal Lelouch in a straight jacket. Suzaku is surprised blahdeblahdeblah your highness blahdeblahdeblah kallen shoots lelouch lelouch reeurects offers Kallen a contract where in exchange she helps him get revenge on Clovis and the Emperor blahblahblah... I envision a more violent relationship between an immortal Lelouch and Kallen at this point.

Idea 26: Code Geass: Decay

Three years have passed since the death of the demon emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia several the remaining members of the imperial family as well as the leadership of the black knights have learned of and do not hate Lelouch as much as they once did but war is looming once again. Negotiations be6tween the UFN and the dissident former members of the UFN have fallen apart and the dissident nations have declared war on Britannia. Britannia being entirely unprepared for this and having largely disarmed under the guidance of Empress Nunnally the Gentle is slowly losing the war. Since the UFN has decided to remain neutral in this conflict the Black Knights are unable to assist Britannia. This has led to many Black Knights resigning their commissions to sign up in Britannia's armed forces to assist the besieged nation. Among these fighters is Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld; yet despite the assistance of Kallen and many other talented fighters Britannia is unable to turn the tide even the legendary Zero (Suzaku) has lost his life in this conflict. Schneizel is barely able to hold the dissidents off in the Northern Britannia while Cornelia despite her best efforts is slowly losing ground in southern Britannia. Who can save Britannia in this dark hour? (this Idea is actually an excerpt from a failed fanfiction that I had)

Idea 27: Logic Vs Fear

When the Black Knights confront Lelouch after meeting with Schneizel with the intention of either Killing him or handing him over to Schneizel instead of calling them all pawns to ensure that Kallen survives Lelouch takes a different tack: "So you would Kill Kallen just to get rid of me? and here I thought that some of you were honorable and intelligent." Ohgi retorts "How do we know you haven't geassed her?" Lelouch bites back "I have NOT and does that make her any less Kozuki Kallen? NO! Face the facts None of you are thinking rationally and would be willing to kill a comrade and a friend just to dispatch your commander on the word of an enemy!" ohgi tries to use Viletta as a counter example yada yada...

Idea 28: Miracle Escape

The Black Knights manage to track Lelouch down to Kaminejima and enter the cave after securing the Shinkirou; the notice C.C. Suzaku and Lelouch discussing something in the cave and fire off a warning shot; this obviously spooks Lelouch who begins to slowly back up to the crumbled wall behind him while calling out "so you've come here to kill me?" after Ohgi and the others round up Suzaku and C.C. they put Lelouch up against a visored firing squad and prepare to take his life just as Ohgi starts to Yell "FIRE!" Lelouch Smirks and a bright red flash fills the cave leaving them all blinded hen their vision returns the wall is embedded with bullets and Lelouch is gone...  
carry the story from here

A/N the next chapter of _Bugged_ should come out sometime this week.


	8. Openings 8

Idea 29:Code Geass: Inversion

A/N: Okay this is a surprisingly thoroughly developed idea

Concept: Thanks to extensive economic sanctions Japan has managed to cripple Britannia's economy while severly reducing Britannia's military might. In a last ditch attempt to save his nation from total financial collapse Emperor Charles Zi britannia Declares war on Japan after a one month campaign in which Britannia nearly takes Japan; General Tohdoh Kyoshiro manages to turn the tide at the battle that the Empire of the Rising Sun comes to call the "Miracle of Itsukushima" following this victory Japan manages to quickly retake it's lost territory as the Britannian military in Japan is nearly out of Sakuradite, forcing Britannia due to Logistic issues to pull out of Japan and leave most of their military hardware behind all while managing to escape with the young Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia and Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia. One year later with Britannia nearly out of Sakuradite; an economy on the brink of collapse; and a military nearly exhausted from fending off attacks from both China and the European Union all while losing many of it's newly acquired "Areas" takes one final fatal blow; Japan invades with their own newly developed knightmares as well as the leftover dregs from the Britannian invasion. With their depleted military the Britannians are pushed all the way back to their Capitol of Pendragon in the Arizona Province; In a single Devastating strike on the city the Japanese cause catastrophic damage killing Emperor Charles in the process; following this strike the Commander of the Japanese forces Tohdoh Kyoshiro delivers Britannia the ultimatum of the Empire of Japan; Surrender and become a "Client State" of the Empire of Japan or have the Capitol razed to the ground with the extermination of the entire Britannian Royal Family. Prince Schneizel whom the dying Emperor Charles had named his heir does the only thing he can. He surrenders and becomes the Puppet Emperor of the Client State Britannia.

Fast forward 6 years: Lelouch and Nunnally managed to escape with their half sisters Cornelia and Euphemia from the clutches of the Japanese officials who would have them imprisoned. Lelouch has finally gathered the resources he needs for his fight to attempt to destroy the Empire of Japan and with the gift of Geass granted to him by his Immortal uncle V.V. he is ready to start his war.

Elsewhere most of the members of Kozuki Naoto group of friends have become members of an elite squad of Knightmare devicers in the employ of the nation of Japan; Kozuki Kallen; however has been doubting how just Japan's occupation of Britannia is since they were the one's that strangled Britannia's economy which caused the need for Britannia's invasion... Regardless she and her unit have been sent to quell the Britannian insurgent movement; meanwhile Kururugi Suzaku has been uneasy about how his father has been acting recently leaving more and more of the burden of ruling the new empire of Japan on his soldiers.

Idea 30: Code Geass: The Chinese/Britannian Occupation

Concept:When Britannia Invade's Japan after having sent Lelouch and his sister Nunnally to Japan for "good will negotiations" China decides that it wants a slice of the sakuradite pie and invades as well the war between the two superpowers for control of the island nation continues for two years until Prime minister Schneizel in memory of his lost younger siblings negotiates a cessation of hostilities; with Britannia getting Tokyo and everything to the east of that city while china gets everything west of Tokyo. once these things are set up the chinese set up their puppet government in Kyoto while the Britannians set up their government in the country split in two the various rebel forces such as the JLF have a much harder time fighting a two front war and dwindle in numbers and strength faster; however just as it begins to appear that there is no longer any hope for a free Japan Lelouch Vi Britannia appears Alive in the Chinese controlled section of Japan waging a war against the Chinese establishing a small regional government on the island of Shikoku for the United States of Japan with his post being the leader of the armed forces; the Chinese see this as a declaration of war on the part of Britannia and attack Tokyo; Lelouch having predicted this attack moves and successfully kicks the Chinese out of Kyushu; following their defeat at both Kyushu and at Tokyo Xing-ke puts up a desperate last stand to hold onto the Chinese portion of Hokkaido but is forced out by the armies of the USJ and Britannia; Clovis and Cornelia then try to negotiate with their lost little brother...

Idea 31: Code Geass: Specter

Concept: Nunnally died during the invasion of Japan; Later; shortly after having received his geass Lelouch ends up being Killed by Clovis' troops; Lelouch however refuses to go that easily; his spirit manages to direct the Kozuki group into a successful rout of Clovis' forces. His spirit then goes and confronts Clovis where he Kills Clovis after revealing that due to Clovis he had died; Lelouch from there continues to act as though he is still Alive when he returns to Ashford deliberately avoiding any heavy lifting (which he got really good at dodging earlier); Events continue along and Kallen discovers that Lelouch is what she calls a yūrei when she tries to grab his wrist during the shower incident at first this utterly terrifies her but over some time she calms down and discovers that Lelouch is an Onryō or Vengeful Ghost. She agrees to help him to obtain his final rest since his goal his revenge is against Britannia and that goal can only help the Japanese.

Notes: Lelouch still posseses geass in his ghostly state; signs of the vengeance of Onryō include but are not limited to; misfortune and natural disasters.

Idea 32: Code Geass: Side Meeting

Concept: Before the Meeting of the UFN concerning Britannia's entry into the UFN, Emperor Lelouch requests a side meeting to "review" the rules concerning the addition of a nation to the UFN; this request is granted because Kaguya and Xingke both wish to know more about the situation concerning Lelouch being Zero and his Geass power since all they were really told was: "Zero is Lelouch Vi britannia and that Bastard has been manipulating us with his geass from the beginning!" while they distrust Lelouch they intend to give him the chance to defend himself where Ohgi and the other members of the Black Knights refused; in part because neither of them feels that they were told the whole story; and the Leadership of the Black Knights refuses to tell them anything more.

A/N I know many of you wanted the new chapter of bugged but School work preempted writing fanfiction I apologize for not following through on my promise.


	9. Openings 9

Idea #33: The Pandorica Opens

(A Code Geass Doctor Who Crossover)

Concept: According to legend, the Pandorica was the prison of a warrior or warlock who came out of nowhere and tore the world apart until a good wizard tricked it and locked it up. In reality the Pandorica and it's inhabitant are older than the current universe. When the Doctor finds the Pandorica underneath ruins on the Planet Earth he is present when the Pandorica opens. when the ancient trap opens out steps a man with regal features and glowing red eyes inscribed with the symbol of a bird in flight. This is the story of The Doctor and Lelouch vi Britannia. (you can take it from here and continue in the Whoverse with Lelouch being the introduced character; or you can follow the plot notes below for an idea to get the CG verse.

Plot notes:

Carry the story through the Doctor Who episode "the Big Bang" where the universe restarts from the particles within the Pandorica but because the particles are from the CG verse we end up with the CG verse instead of the Doctor Who verse I would suggest having the year that they arrive in the CG verse be 2020ATB so that time has passed since the Death of the "Demon Emperor" but the Code Geass charachters are all still approximately the same age as Lelouch

Idea #34: Discovery at Clovisland

Note1: this requires some knowledge of the OVA/sound episode 6

Note2: I am using a similar thing as a plot development in "Red Recurrence" but I recognized that the concept had potential as it's own story as well there is significant differentiation though.

Concept: When Milly brings the student council to the opening of the Clovisland pool; things take a turn for the unexpected when after Cornelia's speech Euphemia decides to break away from Cornelia to search for Suzaku who she had specifically requested be on duty at the pool that day; Euphemia spots Suzaku talking with a tall dark haired young man and makes her way over calling Suzaku's name out; Lelouch upon hearing the voice of his half sister turns halfway in shock before bolting; but this doesn't happen before Euphemia catches a glimpse of hsi purple eyes and recognizes him; she stammers out his name but is unable to stop him from bolting.

Plot notes: I envision two paths from here either 1: he escapes and starts planning his and Nunnally's disappearance and attempts to do so while Euphie alerts Cornelia and a massive search effort starts for the lost siblings. or 2: While attempting to flee from Euphemia, Lelouch bumps into Cornelia who has come looking for her sister; Guilford and Darlton then threaten because of his impertinent behavior while Cornelia recognizes him and stops him from fleeing again.

Idea #35: Magus

Concept: When C.C. attempts to give Lelouch a Geass she instead triggers an ancient prophecy: "When the Aurellian and Pendragonian lines have once again joined, the witch's efforts shall wake Merlin's heir, and from the jaws of doom, salvation shall be purloined" Essentially this is Lelouch with "Magic powers" other than just absolute obedience, mind you he wouldn't have most of them right off the bat he would gain them as the story progressed.

Idea #36: Zero the Madman

Concept: "There is a fine line between genius and insanity; and no one ignores it better than Zero- Kaname Ohgi" Essentially this is a version of code geass where Lelouch is insane; some possible implications of Lelouch being insane: Suzaku not having much of a reason to hide Lelouch being alive from Euphie or others since Lelouch needs help; Euphie not hiding that Lelouch is Zero from Cornelia because there is a good explanation why he is fighting britannia "He's MAD!"

Notes: I have played around with the idea of others thinking that Lelouch is insane but I have yet to really develop a plot where he is; this entire Idea is carte blanche to create the craziest battles you can think of. Personally I prefer the scary intelligent insanity like Albedo from Xenosaga. Also just because Lelouch in this story would be insane does not mean that he is a villain; insanity does not equate to villainy, it just means that he would take risks that a sane Lelouch would never consider.

* * *

Original Geass Ideas:

"Illusionary mass" it makes those in the affected range feel like gravity has increased by a large amount the person has to hold their breath while using it and cannot use it while out of breath ; the limitation on this one is while it is an area of affect geass size of the covered area and strength of the effect as those two increase the duration that the individual can hold their breath decreases.

"Sensory transposition" the power to swap the sensory and motor inputs and outputs of people in the area around him; you know mirroring the senses and movements of people.


	10. Openings10

Idea #37: Accident

Concept: Lelouch recently awakened from a coma and decided to go out to see how things are going in the world; while it is easy to see that Nunally is doing well as Empress, and several other people are easy enough to find out about, he cannot find anything recent about Kallen, As such he finds out where she is now going to college and decides to go there to check to make sure she is happy. When he gets there he walks around the campus for a bit before bumping into Kallen, when she recognizes him while internally joyful she rapidly becomes angry an starts to chase him around... where Lelouch runs out into the road where he is hit by a car. Following this the entire world becomes aware that the Demon Emperor is still alive; Kallen takes it upon herelf to defend Lelouch against those who would bring him harm, after all when he died she swore that he would never fail him again.

Idea #38: Seven Sins

Concept: Having observed the world for the past several years Lelouch is disappointed to find that the UFN has become worse than Britannia ever was, Under the leadership of Suzaku Kururugi the Black knights have become a force of oppression as Suzaku refuses to let anything threaten the peace that Lelouch sacrificed himself for. Seeing this Lelouch picks up a new mask, the mask of Pride, Leader of the 'Pirate' group "The Seven Sins", Amidst all of this Kallen is sent out to either capture or kill Pride and is captured herself.

Notes: I have plenty of Ideas for this one I just can't seem to be able to write the firt chapter to my satisfaction

Idea #39: Cataclysm

Concept: The peaceful world has failed, the UFN in its attempt at social engineering has incited a rebellion, and while the UFN still stands in the aftermath of the war the world that Lelouch sacrificed himself for lies in shambles as most of the world's population standing in the shadow of the UFN attempts to struggle out of the new dark ages. Heros and villains must gather under the banner of a demon long thought dead if they wish to restore a semblance of civilization to the world.

Idea #40: Fiction

Concept: When Lelouch dies after completing the Zero Requiem he wakes up, in a straightjacket, in a padded room at the age of 10 only to find out that he is the one responsible for the deaths of both Marianne and Nunnally. What's going on? What really happened? Why is Kallen in he cell next to his? And why on earth is his Psychiatrist a certain green haired witch?

* * *

I know many of you want me to update my stories more often than I am doing right now, but I am proud to inform you that part of the delay is because of the fact that I am currently working on the collaborative project codenamed "MECG" with Magery and AlSmash. We all hope that you enjoy it when it comes out, we are taking time to try to make it as amazing a story as possible, so forgive u for not updating often as we try to do the best we can on this project.


End file.
